Alex Squared RP
The snow had stopped at the midday in Long Island. It had been replaced with a much warmer temperature, and many people were out and about taking advantage of the moment. A familiar figure had returned to the area, one that hadn't been to Camp in a long time. '' '''Benny:' "I'm Benny. I'm Hebe's Lt, so it's my job to help people..." Benny said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. He scratched the side of his head awkwardly. "If you need anything, feel free to knock on my cabin door. I know it must be a bit weird to come back after a while. I felt like that after I spent summer with my boyfriend in Florida. It took a while to readjust." He sat down on the bench for a while, looking like he was thinking about something. Andrew: Andrew took another small bite out of his sandwich. He was surprised to hear that someone that seemed so young just spent time away with their boyfriend, or that they even had their sexuality down yet, but this was diminished after he learned Benny was a child of Hebe. He mulled over this person's age and settled that he's probably around 13, maybe older. His eyes returned to their striking blue. Andrew was curious now though, and chose to think aloud, "So Benny... how old are you?" He still spoke to him like he was a child. Benny: '''"Umm, I'm fourteen. My birthday's in March..." He blushed. It was common for people to think that he was much younger than he was, so Benny didn't seem to pay too much attention to the question. "How old are you? I know people think I'm a kid, but that's one of mom's powers. I guess I'll have a growth spurt soon. It'll be weird." '''Andrew: Andrew let forth a slight chuckle, "I don't know when my birthday is, but I do know that I'm 18." Taking a final bite of the sandwich, he folded up the paper plate it was on. Andrew jumped the time on his watch ahead an hour, to make up for the time difference he faced while traveling. Andrew stood and spun his torso, producing a loud crack eminating from his spine. Sitting back down again, Andrew turned to adress Benny, "Do you think you could tell me if anything had changed in the last year or so?" Benny: '''"Umm, I don't think so..." Benny said honestly, briefly summing up the events of the year. "There wasn't much except the normal camptime events, and a couple of quests.." He smiled, looking up to the son of Zeus. "Aww, how could you not know your birthday? I'll have to get some campers round, and make you have a birthday party." He giggled at the idea. "I could conjure up some cake right now..." '''Andrew: A slight chuckle escaped Andrew's lips. Although he was older than Andrew anticipated, Benny did seem to carry the childhood innocence with him. First day back at Camp, and Andrew had already had such a great time. Andrew straightened his back and nodded, "I think I'd enjoy that, Benny." Andrew's lightning blue softened to a light cyan, expressing more passively how he was having a good time. Benny: '''Andrew seemed happy. As most campers went, he seemed a bit weird, and almost like an older brother for some reason. At least, how Benny would imagine an older brother. Lazarus and Theo were the closest to being his brothers, though Andrew seemed different, gentler perhaps. "Sweet..." With a flourish, a slice of cake appeared in the younger boy's hands. "Here. It's ambrosia, but if you focus hard enough, it should taste like cake." '''Andrew: Andrew took the magical piece of cake. Usually, he would avoid eating ambrosia, but figured in this case he could humour the boy. Taking his first bite, Andrew's mouth was filled with the taste of his favourite flavour, red velvet, and the cake almost seemed to carry a warmth. Swallowing his first bite, Andrew's face curled happily into a warm smile. Andrew doesn't smile often, but this chance encouter with this boy seemed to lift his spirits more than anything had in the past several years, "Thank you, Benny. I suppose I'll remember this as my birthday from now on." 'Benny: '"Yeah, it's really good! Well, except the burny part if you eat too much...." He blushed and scratched his head, Waiting for a moment, Benny noticed that Andrew's eyes kept changing color now. Entertained, he was fairly happy to hang around. "I'm glad that you're having a good birthday. Um... are you a son of Aphrodite? Your eyes keep changing color.." He mused and put his hands in his pockets as they walked. "I can walk you back to your cabin if you want? Your siblings will be happy to see you again, or we can figure out something cool to celebrate your birthday." Category:Archived Roleplay Category:OnyxVolcano Category:ScalesofFate